1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of packaging, in particular a wrapping for packaging which is called "blister" pack in specialist's jargon and which usually enables the product contained therein to be seen through an opening or window, and consequently displayed in stores.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current state of the art, this type of wrapping, with or without this window, is produced by using glue or a similar system to join a first flat blank part in which this window can be made if necessary, and a second part shaped so as to hold the product.
In most cases the flat part is made of cardboard and the second part of plastic, transparent or not quite transparent.
This type of wrapping as packaging entails many problems and disadvantages, such as for example the complicated dimensions of the parts comprising the wrapping which must be transported, the necessity of having to dispose of the two parts of the wrapping in different ways since they are made of different materials, and the necessity in most cases of having to imprint each part in two separate operations in order to apply graphics such as the company logo, instructions, or other information.
Moreover, in some types of wrapping produced more recently, in which cardboard is used as a material for both of these parts, all the problems described above remain, with the exception of the difficulty in disposal.